poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Monster High Electrified
Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Monster High Electrified is the 2nd YIFM/Monster High crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summary After the events of Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Welcome to Monster High, The Ireland Gang have stayed in Monster High to help the ghouls to achieve their dreams with some electric fashion. Plot While recapping the events of Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Welcome to Monster High on her blog, Draculaura is alerted by her friends that a monster needing rescue has contacted them. Using the Monster Mapalogue, they teleport to a human town, where they discover Silvi Timberwolf, being pursued by a group of people. Using their powers, the ghouls distract the humans and bring Silvi back to Monster High. As Silvi makes friends with the other students, Frankie reveals a project she's been working on for science class, a super battery which can hold a charge for a year. She thinks that it would be useful for both humans and monsters. Moanica (who has been permitted to attend the school for some reason) scoffs at the idea of helping humans, and tries to fiddle with Frankie's battery, only to get shocked by it. Frankie and Draculaura head outside, marvelling at how many monsters have joined the school since it opened, where they bump into Twyla, who has been resting invisibly against the wall. The two take her with them to see Ari performing a song in the courtyard, but Twyla explains she likes to be alone, and awkwardly sneaks away during the song. Deuce and Raythe watch the performance and, wanting a taste of fame, decide to start their own band. Silvi, Venus, Bonsey, Skelly and Woolee also offer to join the band. The students attend Dracula's Humanology class, where he explains the things humans are most afraid of. On hearing that many humans are scared of the dark, Moanica gets an idea. She and her Zomboy minions head to the library and begin studying several science books. Frankie and Twyla watch them suspiciously, and Twyla offers to keep an eye on them for Frankie. That night, the Ghoulfriends have a sleepover, and a game of Truth of Scare prompts Clawdeen to reveal what her dream for the future is. She reveals that she wants to create a fashion salon, where monsters and humans can come together, and she can create new fashions and looks for everyone. The ghouls are impressed, and Draculaura suggests that they actually go out and create a salon, as the next step in introducing monsters to humans. Clawdeen is unsure, but Draculaura suggests they could just pretend they're in costumes while working at the salon, and Frankie suggests the abandoned power station she used to live in could be used for the building. The next day, the ghouls check out the power station, and Cleo vows to use her family's expertise in building pyramids to spruce the place up. Meanwhile, Clawdeen works on her fashion designs, but has trouble coming up with something outstanding. Her mother assures her that she has plenty of time to make her best designs, until Ari arrives and reveals that she has contacted hundreds of her fans on social media, and they're all eager to see the salon when it opens on the weekend. As a thunder storm breaks over the school, Twyla meets Frankie outside and reports that she's spotted the Zomboys stealing digging tools and electrical equipment, and oddly, holding a bake sale in the middle of a field. Frankie asks if she would mind watch them for a while longer, just as lightning begins to strike. As they rush inside, a huge bolt of lightning streaks toward them, and Frankie shields Twyla with her body, absorbing the lightning through her bolts. She feels unaffected and heads to bed, unaware that electricity from the indoor lights is being drawn into her. The next day, Twyla goes to spy on the Zomboys, and discovers the bake sale is hiding a tunnel. At the other end, she discovers Moanica and her minions have built a massive chamber full of electrical equipment underneath the salon, and a tesla coil pointed at Frankie's super battery. But before she can escape, the Zomboys capture her. Meanwhile, Deuce and the rest of his band begin their first practice session, but everyone argues about what the band should be named. Clawdeen shows off her finished clothes to her friends, who are quite impressed. But Clawdeen still feels the designs are missing something. Suddenly Frankie burst in, literally glowing and acting hyper-actively, due to all the electricity she's absorbed. She accidentally touches one of the dresses, and sparks from her hand cause patterns to light up on the fabric. Clawdeen realises its the missing touch her outfits need, and she asks Frankie to shock all of her dresses to give them glowing patterns. After showing off their outfits in an impromptu fashion show, Frankie tried to remove the last bit of excess electricity in her by shaking her hands. She creates a ball of energy, which bounces around before transforming into a small fuzzy creature, whom the ghouls dub Znap. As the ghouls head off to make the finishing touches to the salon, Znap and Frankie head off on their own, as Frankie tries to contact Twyla. In the underground cavern, Moanica gloats over an imprisoned Twyla. She reveals she plans to transfer the human town's electricity supply into Frankie's battery, plunging the town into darkness and allowing her Zomboys to attack. She flips the switch to transfer the electricity, but it results in the battery overloading and exploding. Enraged by this, she heads outside for air and bumps into Frankie, who is still looking for Twyla. Noticing that Frankie is still absorbing electricity, Moanica hatches a plan, and orders the Zomboys to release Twyla. Meanwhile, Deuce and his band have finally settled on a name, (Howling Thunder and Frightening Featuring Rayth and Deuce and the Rolling Bones and Woolee.) but now can't decide what kind of music to play. The salon is finally opened with huge fanfare, and is quickly filled with human customers. Clawdeen and her friends are bury styling everyone with new hairdos and outfits, and the customers are really enjoying themselves. Twyla finds Frankie and tells her about Moanica and the cavern. Not wanting Clawdeen's opening to be ruined, Frankie decides to head down her herself, despite Twyla's protests. The two confront Moanica in the cavern. Moanica reveals she purposely released Twyla in order to lure Frankie to the cavern, so she could transfer the town's electricity into her. She throws the switch and Frankie is hit by the tesla coil as it channels all the electricity into her. The lights go out in the salon, and the entire nearby town. Moanica and the Zomboys burst out of trapdoors on the floor and scare away the customers. They dump the Ghoulfriends down a trapdoor, and head toward the town to terrorise it. In the cavern, the ghouls find Frankie, glowing and unable to move. Thanks to Znap, they're able to awaken her, and encourage her to force out the electricity the same way she did before. She shakes her arms rapidly, creating hundreds of sparks which turn into copies of Znap. The ghouls find Moanica and the Zomboys wrecking the town, and send their army of Znaps to attack them. With the Znaps help, they manage the chase the zombies out of the town. The znap clone then channel themselves into the power lines, restoring power to the town. The next morning, Moanica and her minions have been ordered to clean up the salon. Clawdeen thinks there's no point, as she doubt anyone will come back after their disastrous opening. Twyla then reveals that dozens of humans are lining up outside, believing the zombie attack was part of the opening. Relieved that their dream is still a reality, the ghouls greet the new customers. And as the credits roll, Howling Thunder and Frightening Featuring Rayth and Deuce and the Rolling Bones and Woolee finally get to perform a song. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, Emily, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and The Ireland Villains Team will guest star in this film. * In this film, Frankie have met Scar for the first time. Transcript Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Monster High Electrified/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Monster High crossovers